No Such Thing
by suekosa
Summary: Based off the song by John Mayer. A girl from the modern world is thrown into the Duke's world. My first DOH Fic
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A girl walks into an alternate universe and find herself in the world of the dukes of hazzard. Based off the song " No Such thing" By John Mayer

Disclaimer: I do not own the DOH, they are copy righted to Gy Waldron and Warner Bros . If You have a problem with me writing about or using his characters, take it up with them not me. Also I do not own anything that is copy righted. I do own the character Katy, cause duh that's me!

Author notes: I am putting a lot of details about my life, so a lot of the information is true. Also this is my first dukes of hazzard fan fic story so be nice.

Chapter 1 : An Alternate universe

" Get up Katy!" Mom shouted.

" Alright, I'm up!" I shouted back, stretching.

I made my way down to the breakfast table, half asleep. I poured myself some Cheerios. I ran a hand through my thick brown hair. My mother just recently put me on some sleeping pills, I haven't had them in a while so I thought I was going to die when I tried it again.

I finished my cheerios and went into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I looked into the mirror. I could see my reflection. A bald spot forming on top from my recent hair pulling. Thick eye brows, I wonder if I'll get a uni- brow. I have no eye lashes except on the bottom of my eyelids, once again from my recent pulling attack.

I have acne on my face, I probably should use stridex pads or something. My teeth are close to being white, also bucked from braces that had been taken off recently.

I continued to brush my teeth, I reached into the drawer next to me and grabbed a hair brush that had a pink handle. I started brushing my hair and was still brushing my teeth.

I'm usually on task in the morning, but today just feels different. I know something special is going to happen but I don't know what.

I know it's not the math test I have today in Mrs. Strand's fundamental pre-algebra and I know that it's not the possible lock down we might be having today.

With a sigh I take my retainer and put it under the water and rinse it off. With gentle force, I press it to the top of my mouth.

Oh, I guess you're all wondering what I said earlier on about the hair pulling stuff? Well I have a problem called Trichotillomania, it's a form of self mutilation caused by impulses to pull out hair on your body. I'll spare you the details, they're pretty gruesome.

I walk into the kitchen and take my Concerta. Concerta helps me concentrate on my work. I have Attention Deficit Disorder.

SQUEAK! The small bus pulls away from my house.

" Wait! Come back!" I yelp.

Well this sucks, my mom is gone so she can't give me a ride. My parents divorced when I was 10 years old so there's not much I can do.

I know I'm going to get into trouble for doing what I'm about to do but I'll never get to school if I don't.

Hesitantly I step out onto the front porch and lock the door behind me. I walk over to the cross walk and wait for the cars to pass. I sigh. Yet another morning wait for a saint Paul suburb I think.

I guess I didn't mention that I live in Minnesota. Yup good 'ol Minnesota, the most ignored state in America. I can only count 4 or 5 movies or television shows that have ever been filmed here. My most recent discovery is my mom's friend that runs the Mickey's diner in downtown saint Paul, was an extra in a film their making with Lindsey Lohan and Maryl Stripe and George Clooney.

I guess you can say I have a pretty good life. I'm 14 ½ and have a lot going for me. My teachers say I 'm going to be a writer, my dad says that me and technology are made for each other, my mom says that I would make a good 3rd shift job worker but you know what I say? I'm going to be a special education teacher or an actor whichever comes first.

I continue walking down the road and look around my familiar surroundings. I see a church. The good thing about my town is that if you die, you can have your funeral very quickly. Where I live we have 3 churches within 2 or 3 minutes of each other.

I've finally made my way to the intersection. The November wind blows cold air against my face. The traffic lights up at the intersection seem to always take forever where I live. I swear one of these days I'm going to bring some knitting needles and a ball of yarn, considering the next time I cross I'll be 100 years old. Hmmmm, maybe if I fail 9th grade, I can blame it on the traffic light.

Walk signal. Finally. I make a mad dash across the street and get to the other side. I continue to walk down the road passing a Starbucks coffee house. I know a lot of kids from my school and the local high school hang out there after school or on the weekends. They think they're so cool drinking cappuccinos and other coffee drinks. What they have seem to have forgotten is that coffee makes your teeth yellow and dulls your taste buds.

I keep thinking of all sorts of thoughts like: where I'm going to be after I graduate high school, granted that I pass 9th grade.

I barely notice the Barnes and Noble book store. I love reading books especially superman comics and other stuff like that.

I just gotta get to the bridge that overviews the highway and I'll be home free I think to myself.

Bending down to tie my shoes tighter, I notice that the ground is extremely cold. Ah crap, this sucks, I should've brought some gloves or something! I think.

I break into a sprint knowing that it's just a little further to my destination. The cold air hits my lungs and makes it extremely hard to breathe. I hate the winter you know. It brings with it ice and the stomach flu and that spreads so fast it'll make your head spin.

I keep running. I'm at the bridge but then suddenly it's dark and I'm feeling dizzy.

END OF POV

It was a normal morning for the Duke boys. Well it was normal until they saw a lump laying on the ground.

" What the heck is that?" Bo asked as he slowed down.

" I dunno cousin, but something tells me we should check it out" Luke suggested.

They pulled the General Lee to a halt. They walked over to where the lump was laying.

" Lord almighty, it's a kid" Luke said in a shocked voice.

" I'm gonna call Uncle Jesse on the CB" Bo stated.

" Yeah that's a good idea" Luke said.

Bo walked over to the general and picked up the microphone.

" Shepard this is lost sheep number 2 do ya got yer ears on?" Bo asked.

" This is Shepard, what can I do for you Bo?" Jesse asked.

" When me and Luke was going down the road, we found a kid we ain't sure if he's hurt or not" Bo said.

" Bring him back here if ya don't know an I'll call Doc Petticord" Jesse said.

Bo walked over to Luke. " Uncle Jesse said that we need to get him back to the farm".

" Okay" Luke said as he grunted then picked up the teenager. "Man this kid's heavy, he probably plays on the football team and is probably a heck of player at that" Luke commented as hoisted the boy into the car.

End of chapter 1

Author notes: I worked for over an hour on this so please review.


	2. Of the future and worm holes

Summary: A girl walks into an alternate universe and finds herself in the world of the dukes of Hazzard. Based off the song "No Such thing" By John Mayer

Author's notes: thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! I have a good feeling that this story is going to be a hit!

Remember that this story does have a lot of facts that are based around my life so that also includes: memories, views and opinions, facts and other useless trivia that you don't really need to know.

School is finally falling into place and I'm also finding out how hard it is to register and successfully graduate high school. I am in 9th grade but we start the process of registration a year before so I've kinda been busy!

Disclaimer: I Do not own DOH. I don't own anything that needs a disclaimer. I don't have a thing of value so don't sue me!

Chapter 2: Of the future and worm holes.

When Bo and Luke got to the farm house Jesse was outside waiting for them.

Luke grabbed the boy and brought him into the house where they met doc Petticord.

" Now lay that boy down" Doc Petticord instructed, Luke.

"Okay" he said simply as he took of the boy's jacket.

After examining the young man, Doc Petticord made a discovery.

"Well he seems to check out okay, he just needs some rest" Doc Petticord said to Jesse and the others in the kitchen.

" You boys have made quite a mistake, He" Doc Petticord said as he pointed at the teenager lying on the couch. " Is actually a SHE" Doc Petticord said as he left.

" Now what do we do Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

" There ain't nothing we can do, we just wait and see what happens. Now lets get to bed tomorrow is a new day" Jesse said.

"Alright" Luke said as he gave a second glance at the teenager.

"Luke, she ain't goin' no place, so don't you worry 'bout her" Jesse said.

Luke reluctantly went to bed.

The next morning proved to be an interesting one.

Luke and Bo came out dressed, ready for the day ahead.

" She's still not awake?" Bo asked his uncle.

" Nope, maybe the smell of a good breakfast will rouse her" Jesse said as he began making breakfast.

" Hi y'all" Daisy greeted her family. Daisy had spent the night at her friend Cindy Lou's house.

" Who's she?" Daisy inquired about the girl lying on their couch.

" We don't rightly know" Luke said.

" Is she Bo's girlfriend?" Daisy asked.

" Cute, real cute" Bo glared.

Daisy gave a grin.

Bo noticed a movement come from the couch.

" Y'all I thinks she's wakin' up" Bo announced.

Everyone came over to the couch.

The girl moaned and her hands went up to wipe her eyes.

" We should back up, give her some space to breathe" Jesse said.

Everyone backed up.

Large hazel eyes fluttered open, they were clouded over with confusion.

The eyes blinked once and then went wide with realization.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She screamed.

" HEY, KID WE AIN'T GONNA HURT YA" Bo yelled.

" You died" she said in a shocked tone.

" Huh?" Luke said.

" If I close my eyes I'll wake up in my own bed, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" she counted. She opened her eyes to only find that she was still in the Duke household.

" This isn't real, it can't be" she said to herself.

" What are you talking about?" Jesse asked.

" I must've slipped when I was going to school and hit my head, yeah that's it I hit my head" she said.

" Girl, you ain't makin' a lick of sense" Jesse said.

Her eyes were wide and her face was pale.

" You! All Of you ! You do not exist" she said exasperated.

" What?" Daisy asked.

" Do you know what the date it is?" she asked.

" Yeah but what's your name" Luke asked.

" Katy" she said.

" Hi, Katy my name is.." Jesse began.

" I know your names already" Katy cut in.

" What are you? A stalker?" Bo asked in an agitated voice.

" No" Katy said simply.

" Then how did you know our names already when we haven't even met you?" Jesse asked.

" You promise that you will keep an open mind to what I'm about say?" Katy asked.

" Sure but lets talk over breakfast" Jesse said.

" Okay" Katy said in a hesitant tone.

" Here, you can sit by me" Luke said as he pulled out the chair next to him.

" Thanks" Katy said.

" You're welcome" Luke replied.

Jesse went back to making breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and milk.

" So Katy how old are you? 17?" Bo asked taking an estimate at her age.

" Nope, I'll be 15 this May" Katy said with a large grin on her face.

" What are you smiling about?" Daisy asked.

" I'll be one year away from being mobile" Katy said, her voice filled with excitement.

" Mobile?" Bo asked.

" Yeah, it's just the term I use for driving a car" Katy said.

" That's gotta be excitin' fer ya" Jesse said from his post at the stove.

" Yeah, no kidding, I'll finally be able to go to places that I couldn't go on my bike" Katy said.

" So where are you from?" Daisy asked.

" About 15 or 20 minutes from downtown saint Paul, Minnesota" Katy said.

" What! Seriously?" Luke asked.

" Of course I'm serious" Katy said, sure of herself.

" So how did you get all the way down to Georgia?" Jesse asked, shocked that a 14 ½ year old had traveled all the way down to Georgia by herself.

" I was wondering the same thing myself, one minute I was walking to school and the next minute I'm waking up here" Katy said in an exasperated tone.

" So you tryin' to say that you were just walking along and then you came here?" Bo asked.

" Yeah" Katy said.

" When were you born?" Luke asked.

" May 30th 1991" Katy said.

" What!"

Authors notes: read and review!


	3. Explanations

No such thing

Authors notes: Okay here's an update so happy holidays from me to you!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 3: An explanation

" I was born on May 30th 1991" Katy argued.

" You gotta be pullin' our legs" Luke said.

Katy stared at them with a serious look on her face.

" Does this face look like it's lying?" Katy asked simply.

" Yes, it does" Bo taunted.

" Okay, I don't like lying and for a matter of fact it's a sin. It was written in the 10 commandments and if you don't believe that then go read the story of Moses, I'm pretty sure those facts will be there" Katy said in a frustrated.

" You sound like a catholic girl" Bo said in a bored tone.

" Hey! I don't make fun of your religion so in return I ask that you don't make fun of mine and I do sound like a catholic girl because I **AM** a catholic girl" Katy argued.

" Ummm I don't mean to be rude or anythin' but how the heck did we get from talking about you and then talking about religion?" Daisy asked.

" Well could I try to explain what I think might have happened?" Katy asked.

Bo was about to say something but Jesse cut him off. " Sure" he said.

" Okay, have any of you heard Einstein's theory of time travel or as we all know it as his theory of relativity?" Katy asked.

" Yeah, I did, but what's it got to do anything with you?" Luke asked.

" Well, what I think might have happened was, there was a worm hole where I was walking" Katy explained.

" Worm holes?" Jesse asked.

" Yeah, worm holes is a slang term for time travel" Katy said with a sigh.

" Okay, how does time travel have to do with this?" Luke asked, half believing Katy's story.

" Well, when I left it was November 2005 and ….. Wait what's the date?" Katy asked.

" May,10th ,1979" Daisy said turning back from the calendar.

" 1979!" Katy gasped.

" Like I was saying, I may have walked into what scientists theorize as a Time continuum vortex, they can be anywhere but no one has discovered one yet, much less how to reverse the person from the time they got sucked into" Katy explained.

" So what you're saying that you walked into one of these and you didn't notice it?" Bo asked in a sarcastic voice.

" Bo, like I said, where I come from we still don't have a lot of answers about it, all I know is that if you get stuck in one it will take you to an alternate universe or possibly back into time or ahead of time, we can't be certain because we have no solid evidence that they exist" Katy said.

" So, you're in Hazzard County, Georgia and you're from a totally different area?" Luke asked.

" What I'm about to say may shock you" Katy said.

" In my world there is no such thing as Hazzard County, Georgia, There maybe a Hazzard county somewhere in the united states but where I live it's just a piece of fiction" Katy said.

" Girl, you must have hit your head harder than you thought!" Jesse exclaimed.

Katy decided it would be best if she didn't make eye contact with any of the Dukes for fear of being yelled at.

" Hazzard County is a fictional county made up by Gy Waldren……. As were all of you, you were a popular TV series back in the late 1970's into the mid 1980's" Katy said.

" Now there will be no such nonsense in this house!" Jesse scolded.

" I can prove it to you!" Katy retorted.

" How?" Luke asked.

" Did I have a book bag with me when I came here?" Katy asked.

" Yeah I'll go get it" Luke said.

While Luke went into the spare bedroom ( A/N I know they don't have a spare bedroom but in my story they will) Katy summed up her courage and looked at the Dukes momentarily but then shot her head back down as she saw their cold looks.

" Here" Luke said as he handed her bag to her.

Katy opened up the bag and undid the zipper and searched in the bag for something.

" Ah, here it is" Katy said holding out a textbook.

" Okay, see here's the current president" Katy said as she put the book on the table. She pointed to a man named George W Bush.

Jesse looked up defeated and said " She ain't lyin"

" Uncle Jesse, you can't believe this garbage, can you?" Bo asked.

" I agree with him, Bo, look she was right even the copyright is like she said" Luke replied.

After explaining more about the future and how she had gotten there, Jesse asked her to feed the chickens.

" No way man, I will do a lot things but feeding chickens is not one of them" Katy whined.

" Why not?" Jesse asked.

" Because chickens talk to each other, man, they have connections" Katy said with wide eyes.

" What the heck are you talking about?" Jesse asked.

" Well, when one of my several cousins got married. They got married at a farm and there were chickens and my five year old mind thought it would be cool to pet one, it resulted in the chickens pecking the back of my ankles" Katy shivered.

" You tried to pet a chicken!" Bo asked.

" I was 5, how was I supposed to know that they could hurt you, all I knew about chickens were, and that you eat em', they have feathers and the go ' cluck cluck' and lay eggs" Katy said.

" Well don't try that again" Daisy said.

" Trust me, I don't think I will be petting any chickens anytime soon, I have learned my lesson" Katy said in mock defeat.

" Come on, I'll teach ya and it'll be fun" Luke coaxed.

" Uh uh and stop reminding me about the Texas chainsaw massacre movie" Katy groaned.

" Your mother actually let you watch that?" Jesse asked.

" Yeah, some movies that are rated R now are actually PG-13 in my world" Katy said.

" What do you mean I was reminding you about it?" Luke asked.

" Well when all the people get to that one house, Harold or the guy in the wheelchair comes out of the van and imitates them going " Come on Harold, it'll be fun" and then he sticks his tongue out and starts blowing raspberries at the girl's behind their back" Katy explained

" What do you mean by raspberries?" Jesse asked.

" You put your hands on the side of your head like and a reindeer and then you go like this pllllllttthhhhhtt" Katy said as she blew a raspberry.

All everyone could do was laugh.

Read and review please.


	4. Just regular

No such thing

Authors notes: Hey guys it's me thank you kindly for all the reviews. School is about to go back into session. Anyways I thought I would add this chapter to the song of " Chattahoochee" by Alan Jackson because it pretty much is the dukes of hazzard and 'cause I think it describes me but I don't think about women.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters or the song "Chattahoochee" by Alan Jackson.

Chapter 4 : Just regular

Days passed and Jesse noticed Katy's behavior changed slightly. She wouldn't sit still for more than a few minutes.

One day he finally decided to ask her about it at breakfast.

" Katy… I've noticed that you've been having a hard time sitting still and paying attention" Jesse said as he served Katy her breakfast.

" _Finally someone notices this besides myself_ " Katy thought.

" Yeah, I know" she replied simply.

" Are you nervous about something? because you've been talkin' more than usual and the fact that you can't sleep very well" Jesse asked.

All eyes were on Katy. The room became very tense. If someone dropped a pin, they would've heard.

With a grin on her face she turned to look at Jesse, not making direct eye contact.

" Are you implying I talk too much?" she said with a small nervous laugh.

" Well, your behavior has changed since the first day you've been here" Jesse stated.

" Well … I can't really control the sleeping problem because I've been a night owl since the day the I was born and the fact that my father may have passed those genes right down to me. The paying attention part is something I'd like to control but I can't" Katy said.

" What do you mean you can't control your attention span?" Jesse asked.

" Well in my time they have discovered a mental disability called Attention Deficit Disorder or also know as ADD. It makes it very difficult to learn and it makes it so you have an urge to not pay attention and it gives you a lot of energy. I take medicine to control it but I don't think you have the certain type of medicine I'd need for and besides it can only be prescribed by a psychiatrist" Katy explained.

" Psychiatrist? You mean a shrink?" Bo asked.

" Yeah" Katy said simply.

" Are you nuts or something?" Bo asked.

" Yes, I am… in a good way but I also have depression and anxiety" Katy said as she took a bit of her breakfast.

" You can't be depressed, you're only a kid" Daisy said.

" Ummm actually anybody can be depressed" Katy said as she didn't make eye contact with Daisy.

" That's another thing, you don't make eye contact very much" Jesse said.

" Okay I can explain that one but listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once. I have several things wrong with me I have a liver disease that has a very long name but is initialed OTC, it affects my liver and when I too much or too little protein in my system it sends out large amounts of ammonia in my blood and that intoxicates me, so it makes me feel like I have the king of all hangovers, although I've never experienced one but if it's as bad as people say it is then I know. The disease is so rare that old Roscoe has a better chance of cuffin' and stuffin' ya in stead of getting this.

I've also had a stroke which caused brain damage, nerve damage and muscle damage, how much it caused I don't know.

Now what causes that indirect eye contact is called Aspergers syndrome-" Katy was cut short.

" Asper- what?" Bo asked.

" Aspergers syndrome is part of the autism spectrum, and that is a developmental disorder. I don't know what that is but I know that Aspergers effects your senses and how you socialize, it also makes it hard to understand other peoples and your own emotions, we may know the emotions but sometimes we get the signals crossed. I don't officially have it but I have most of the symptoms of it so we're not sure if I have it or not" Katy said.

She explained all the other stuff that effected her.

" Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Luke asked.

" Because of 2 things. 1 : You just found out about me, I didn't think you wanted more on your plate. 2: Because I don't want you to pity me or treat me any differently than you would yourself, I don't like it when people think I'm too disabled to do anything like you can. People don't understand people who have mental or physical disabilities, they think we can't think or do anything for ourselves or that we can't have a normal lifestyle" Katy said.

" So what you told us is that you're mentally retarded?" Luke asked.

Katy visibly shuddered and her face fell into a frown. She looked over at Luke with a very angry look on her face.

" Do not abuse that word! Do you even know what that means!" Katy asked with anger her voice.

" Sort of" Luke said.

Katy's muscles relaxed a little. She expected that in a way.

" No, that's what I figured. Mentally retarded means mentally or emotionally slow. To have mental retardation you have to have an IQ of a little over 70 and under 70. I have a mental IQ of 100 something. Although I may have 5th grade math level I excel in reading which could qualify as an early college students reading ability" Katy said.

" Whoa" Luke said.

" A piece of advice for all of you if you see someone with any type of disability, don't just assume they're helpless. The truth of the matter is that some people don't like to see people who function differently so they treat them with disrespect, especially teenagers. I have friends who are mentally retarded and I really don't give a hoot. They're just as smart as we are, just in a different way. I will do lots of things for those guys because they mean a lot to me. I don't see them as retarded, I see them as normal as the next guy" Katy said.

" That's very honorable of you to say" Jesse said as he took everybody's plates to the sink.

" Well you have to think about it, they're people just like us, they have emotions, wants and needs just like everybody else does. The friends I made down in room 109 are a few of the nicest people you will ever see, even though they might hit or yell at me, they are still my friends and I'm still theirs. If people saw what I see in them, then we wouldn't have so much fear or shame of people who have disabilities" Katy explained as she and Daisy started washing the dishes.

" You're are wise beyond your years" Jesse complimented.

" Thank you and you're not the first person to say that" Katy said.

" Yeah, how did you learn all the stuff you know?" Daisy asked.

" Lots of bad experiences I guess, but with those events I learned to do exactly opposite of what transpired at that event. Otherwise I looked in some books and made a lot friends from different cultures but my point is there are some things in life that, no matter how hard you try to find the knowledge I have in a textbook, it won't be there. Life has made me choose the decisions I have made, I only got most of my knowledge about people from life experience" Katy explained as she passed Bo the last wet dish.

" Hey, kid, why don't you stop thinking so dang hard and come fishin' with me an' Luke" Bo asked.

Katy's who face glowed with excitement. " Yes, I love fishing, I don't know why but I love to fish" Katy said.

Yeah way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
it gets hotter than a hoochie coochie  
we layed rubber on the Georgia asphalt  
we got a little crazy but we never got caught

down by the river on a Friday night  
pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight  
talkin' 'bout cars and dreamin 'bout women  
never had a plan just a livin' for the minute

yeah way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
never knew how much that muddy water meant to me  
but I learned how to swim and I learned who i was  
alot about livin' and a little 'bout love

well we fogged up the windows in my old Chevy  
I was willin' but she wasn't ready  
so I settled for a burger and a grape snow cone  
dropped her off early but I didn't go home

down by the river on a Friday night  
pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight  
talkin' bout cars and dreamin' 'bout women  
never had a plan just a livin' for the minute

Bo and Luke took Katy out fishing and Katy caught the jackpot of all fish.

Katy had caught a 10 pound catfish.

" Man, I just can't wait 'til fry this guy up and eat em' " Bo said as he, Luke and Katy started walking for home.

" Yeah, good catch, Katy" Luke said.

" Yeah, sorry that you guys couldn't compete with my competition" Katy said with a sheepish smile.

" Yeah, well this here fish put up a very good fight" Luke said.

" No kidding, I wonder if Uncle Jesse and Daisy will believe our story on why were all soaking wet" Katy asked with curiosity.

" Trust me honey, when they see what you caught they won't care" Bo said.

" I've never caught a fish this big before, the only thing that was big was a very puny large mouth bass when I was 5" Katy said.

" Then will have to get a picture of that before we cook him" Luke said.

**Now Friends Katy showed Jesse and Daisy what she caught and they had themselves a catfish celebration for Katy's first catfish and bringing home dinner and Katy got her picture taken with Bo and Luke and her prize winin' catfish.**

yeah way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
never knew how much that muddy water meant to me  
but I learned how to swim and I learned who i was  
a lot 'bout livin' and a little 'bout love

Yeah way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
it gets hotter than a hoochie coochie  
we layed rubber on the Georgia asphalt  
we got a little crazy but we never got caught

well we fogged up the windows in my old Chevy  
I was willin' but she wasn't ready  
so I settled for a burger and a grape snow cone  
dropped her off early but I didn't go home

down by the river on a Friday night  
pyramid of cans in the pale moonlight  
talkin' bout cars and dreamin' 'bout women  
never had a plan just a livin' for the minute

yeah way down yonder on the Chattahoochee  
never knew how much that muddy water meant to me  
but I learned how to swim and I learned who i was  
a lot 'bout livin' and a little 'bout love  
alot about livin' and a little 'bout love

Authors notes: Review, review, review.


End file.
